Blackmailing my love
by verdichick
Summary: Draco goes back in time while he is sleeping and sees two of Hermione and know is blackmailing her to be his girl friend what will she do....
1. Chapter 1

Blackmailing my love

Smack Draco landed back outside Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden forest. He got up and realised tat there was a hippogriff (a/n soz can't spell it), he then realised that he had travelled back in time and was back in third year then, there were the golden trio.

Draco was walking up to the hut to get a better view when he fell over and scrapes his knee; he nearly let out a scream but decided that he wouldn't.

Hermione trailing them to the hut he quickly hid in the bushes and decided to make his way up the forest to a passage to enter the school but something was making him stay.

He hid near the pumpkins and saw that there was Hermione and Harry but no Ron he thought that was weird and he walked back slightly and then they suddenly moved back behind the trees then he saw…

Hermione's twin no it can't be… they are travelling in time he was going to tap her on the shoulder then suddenly he was taken back to seventh year where he was sleeping he awoke with a fright and thought it was a dream until he saw the scrape on his knee. It wasn't a dream.

_I couldn't have seen her back in time, Ughhhhhhhh she must have time travelled but where not allowed to it's against the Hogwarts code and she could get stripped her badge for this._

Draco face then had a plastered smile. He of course was head boy and Hermione was head girl even thought they hated the idea at first.

_Flashback:_

_Granger came a voice from behind her didn't want to know the voice but she did it was Draco Malfoy, the slimmest ferret alive._

_Great maybe he got lost but as she spun around there is was the head boy badge._

_She then sat down and was going to finish her book when Malfoy said, Hahaha McGonagall must have been mad to even consider you as a proper head girl you cant even get your head out of your stupid muggle book._

_First McGonagall is a fool to pick a insufferable ferret like yourself as hea boy._

_Second this is not a muggle book it is book that is for potions I have been reading cause I am in the top class for potions away from stupid people like those thugs you love so dearly. _

_They are not thugs they are friends. Yeah right Draco believe what you want. _

_Then her Hermione started to brake out in a laughing fit and Draco raced over and picked her up and held her arms over her head._

_Then he whisper to her, you define what I say and laugh at me you will suffer and don't think cause you are a girl that I will go lightly._

_Then he placed a soft but forceful kiss on her and left the compartment._

_Hermione stood there in horror and sort of passion for more of the sweet soft kiss but pushed it out of her thought._

_End of flashback:_

Draco just thinking of how he kissed her shivered they had only been in the same common room for a day and he already felt so angry that he wanted to punch the wall.

He decided to take a shower and then he remember what he was going to do he wrote Hermione a letter and then knocked on her door and went back into his room.

Hermione opened the letter a little curious why he had not just talked to her maybe it was about the kiss, maybe about duties.

_My Dearest Hermione _

_I would like to inform you that we will be attending the welcome back ball together due to you being my girl friend and all. I prefer you to wear a red dress because it matches your eyes so well._

_I wish that you will meet me at the lake at en tonight to discuss many things containing the war and how you will have to live up to the Malfoy name and be the best girlfriend as possible._

_You can not make my reputation be chastised for your behaviour even thought you are a Gryffindor._

_Read this and then you will discover something that will shock you through your bones._

There below was about the law and how she broke it and he was threatening to tell Shape who would take away her badge as head girl and her pride.

Then Hermione dropped the letter pure horror was her facial expression then she ran into her room and cried for she didn't know what to do.

She would had never had thought that Malfoy would be so cruel and actually want to date her. The smartest member of the Golden trio which had almost killed his father in the war if it hadn't been that he hexed her and she passed out.

She sat there thinking what she was going to do when the time arrived and she had to confront Malfoy or should it be Draco know.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackmailing my love

Chapter 1: end

_Read this and then you will discover something that will shock you through your bones._

There below was about the law and how she broke it and he was threatening to tell Shape who would take away her badge as head girl and her pride.

Then Hermione dropped the letter pure horror was her facial expression then she ran into her room and cried for she didn't know what to do.

She would had never had thought that Malfoy would be so cruel and actually want to date her. The smartest member of the Golden trio which had almost killed his father in the war if it hadn't been that he hexed her and she passed out.

She sat there thinking what she was going to do when the time arrived and she had to confront Malfoy or should it be Draco know.

Chapter 2:

She looked over at the clock it read 9:30 so she decided that she would go for a walk by the lake before the confrontation luckily she had received an invisibility clock for Christmas by an anonymous person, she loved it thought.

She secretly thought that it was Harry even thought the colour was silver and green but what Slytherin would give her an invisibility clock which cost heaps of money.

Money didn't really concern her because she grew up in a rich home probably as rich as Goyle but she never flaunted her wealth neither Harry or Ron knew that she was rich.

She did have secrets you know, like ones that you don't tell to anyone even thought they are her best friends she never did tell them she didn't want to be known as a snob.

Hermione decided to sit by a rock that was where she usually sat by. One day she named it called Ringo, like Ringo Star her mother really liked.

It made her happy to think of her mother and sometimes she would ask Ringo advice and that made her get through some things.

Hermione was so inter her thoughts she didn't see Malfoy sit nest to her and stare out to the lake too, they sat there for ages just staring until Hermione lent onto his shoulder and mumbled the words Michael.

They both jumped up not knowing that they were there because they were so deep in thought about each other. Draco for plotting what he was doing and Hermione for thinking could this day get any worse.

The he laughed and she laughed, then they looked each other and stopped, the silence of them was really annoying Draco so he said, well, well look what we have here a mudblood loves a Michael eh, his voice showed no emotion but his eyes seemed to have a hint of jealousy.

Thankfully she was too busy staring at he ground to notice she replied with no haste at all, god that was so long ago I nearly forgot him.

Draco was stunned he knew Hermione had feelings for him but to act like he as nothing really made him more intrigued about her. So he said, So Michael was that bad eh.

Oh god do you have to finish every sentence with eh because it is starting to get annoying really and no he left to live in France.

On well, what a pity mudblood boyfriend left her for France boo hoo hoo.

Oh shut up ferret, why do you want to be my girl friend huh do you like me? _Hermione said with doing puppy dog eyes like Pansy which made Draco's spine shiver in fear._

Actually I am doing because my mother thought it would be a good idea to show the public that I don't care about blood and how I am different from my father Lucios.

Okay then she said then kissed him on the lips and then he kissed her back making the kiss deepen as they kissed he could tell she was smiling then she separated from the kiss and disappeared before she said, really cause that's not what your kiss said, with a small laugh she vanished into thin air.

Draco though_, who knew Hermione Granger was such a tease or a god kisser, what the hell I did not say that, mentally hitting himself._

Draco got up and decided to go to the astronomy tower to think over what had happen just then between Hermione and him. He felt so alive like he could do anything he has never felt that way before after he kissed any other people.

On his way to the tower he spotted no other but blaise with Pansy making out in a hallway near the astronomy tower. He though_ wow couldn't even make it up the stairs could you two. God what great friends I have he thought but they did change sides with him so they are not that bad I guess._

Draco had known that Pansy and Blaise had been dating but they didn't want to tell hi so he didn't say anything. They were so dumb and clueless to think I Draco Malfoy smartest boy of their age couldn't see it. He cursed under his breathe as he made it up to the top of the stair.

It hadn't taken him long because he frequently was walking up the stairs and cause Quidditch had kept him in shape as well. Just the thought of Quidditch brought a smile to his face even the though the very annoying, stupid, famous Potter aka Potty, could beat him this year he had been training over the whole of summer and had improved his eye for the Snitch and his reflexes.

By the time he had made it to the telescope he noticed there was somebody already there she was a small girl but she was looking rather intrigued by all the stars she must have know about the comet that only came once a year was coming around at midnight.

She looked up and there he saw none other than Hermione, he slowly walked up to her and whispered boo. She was about to cream but he placed a hand over her mouth.

Then he spun her around and made her face him. Their eyes locked into each others her hazel eyes and his grey ones. His seem to reflect cold and she seems to reflect joy.

They stood there for a while Draco hands wrapped around Hermione justly looking at each other like they have never met before. Then the silence was broken when she said, what are you doing here?

He replied from day dreaming and hastily replied, the comet is passing today, and my mother and I always watched it.

_Damn why did I tell her that know one else knows about that not even Blaise._

Oh that is so sweet that you like astrology and so does your mother too bad that you're not more like your mother

Wow no snide remark actually acting civilised for once Granger, he spat really annoyed at her for making him seem soft and talking about his Father.

Then before she could say anything he replied if it wasn't for me you would have been dead. I killed my father because he was going to kill you do you remember that day. It was about day 13th of the war and I was there will you, Ron and Harry.

_Flashback:_

_Harry go get Voldermort, I will take care of Lucios and the others with the other people from the order, go now HARRY, she screamed. _

_Then Lucios turned around and they started doing many hexes and nearly using the crutious curse but she as very skilled until she heard Ron scream and lost focus._

_Then a hex hit her she then fainted, but then Lucios was about to say Ave- when Draco screamed it first killing his Father and then picking up Hermione and returning her to Hogwarts where she would be safe._

_When Hermione awoke she was in the hospital wing besides Ron so relieved that she dosed off and didn't notice the blonde boy sitting by her bed asleep and holding her hand._

_He soon left but before he did he kissed her on the cheek and said, Hermione I wish that I could tell you the truth that I so wish to tell you but I cant and may never be able too._

He didn't tell her about him staying by her side but he didn't mention him saving her life. Then he was gone in a flash before the comet came.

Hermione just watched the comet and pictured a little Draco cuddled up with his mother watching the sky.

_She thought that she should thank him for saying her life and maybe be nicer because he killed his father for her._

That thought made Hermione stomach turn and she decided to go to bed and say thank you to Draco I um mean Malfoy.

_Great I just thought about calling him Draco when he is definitely Malfoy blackmailing me, stupid ferret._

_What am I going to tell Harry, I know he was going to ask me out but know he can not because Malferret and his stupid mouth. Blackmailing me to be his girlfriend. Oh my god I have to kiss him._

_How grouse I will have to wash my mouth all the time know. Well they do say he is a good kisser. What the hell who cares it is still Malfoy the evilest person to ever live, well not really. God Hermione get yourself together._

She then came to the portrait hole and said the password, UNITY. God make it any more obvious hey.

As she walked to her room which was on the left she found a letter, with Hermione my girl friend on it. She decided to open it in the morning and got changed and went to sleep in her gold and red bed. It was so comfy she didn't notice a certain boy next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackmailing my love

_End of Chapter 2:_

_How grouse I will have to wash my mouth all the time know. Well they do say he is a good kisser. What the hell who cares it is still Malfoy the evilest person to ever live, well not really. God Hermione get yourself together._

She then came to the portrait hole and said the password, UNITY. God make it any more obvious hey.

As she walked to her room which was on the left she found a letter, with Hermione my girl friend on it. She decided to open it in the morning and got changed and went to sleep in her gold and red bed. It was so comfy she didn't notice a certain boy next to her.

Chapter: 3

As Draco awoke he found a small figure cuddled in his arms and decided to think nothing of it until he noticed that it wasn't any girl it was Granger.

Instantly he decided to take a photo with his wand which was on the side table.

_Another thing he could use, ha-ha I am so evil but I don't know what I want maybe I could get Harry to help me, (evil laugh very silently though)_

He took the photo and was about to get out when he felt her move slightly and decided to stay cuddled up to her.

He felt sort of safe with her in his arms and felt as thought everything in the world didn't matter there was just him and Granger.

She awoke with a buzzing noise and tried to get up but felt a strong arm around her waist. She turned to see Malfoy, she screamed and he slightly moved then woke up.

He saw her face and pointed to the letter before moving to not get out of her bed and go back to sleep and she took the letter and went out of the room to the common room.

She walked to a comfy armchair, sat and opened the letter. It read

_Dear Hermione_

_My room door is locked so I must sleep in your bed and I can also say that we slept together if they ask. _

_Don't forget that if you need anything don't wake me I need my beauty sleep. I don't get this handsome without sleep._

_Stick to your side of the bed I don't want your germs on me know do I Granger._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

Hermione decided that she would see if his door was locked and she waked over and saw that it was she tried many spells, then whispered under her breath open.

Suddenly the door began to open, and she was about to curse when she noticed that, the room was calling her to look inside.

She checked to see if Malfoy was coming and made her way over to the door and noticed all these pictures of his Mother and a letter. She picked it up and it read:

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_I have some troubling news to tell you, your Mother has recently died under intensive care last night at St. Mungo's._

_She told us before she died, I love you Draco, don't let the girl get away Draco love her like there is no time left, I always knew her name it was.._

_I am sorry she went into a coma at that part. She didn't suffer from any pain the coma was pretty early on. We tried everything but she wasn't willing to stay it is as if she was not fearing death but wanted it._

_You will be able to come she her at the funeral, your Mother's sister petunia is organising I am sure she will visit you soon and she will talk to the headmaster about the arrangements._

_The Malfoy fortune has been passed to you oh course and other possession will be divide out when her will is read. _

_God luck Draco_

_Sincerely _

What the name??? Hermione said she couldn't see it has been smudged by water possibly a tear.

That's why Malfoy slept with her he needed comfort and she was going to

Say thank you and give him a hug. Even thought it is weird to hug him.

She walked out and back into her room to find Draco she quickly snuggled up to him in bed and said, thank you for saving my life and I am sorry about you Mother.

That caught his attention about his mother he immediately got up and said, how you know about my Mother, his voice was so soft and it made her won't to cry then suddenly Draco cried and cried and she hugged him tighter.

He didn't want her to see him like this but he couldn't help it he needed some comfort and she was the only one there that could give it to her. She

Was about to get up and leave when he said, don't go please I need to mourn and I don't want to be alone, please.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw sadness and couldn't help but stay and hug him as he cried into her shoulder, with every tear she felt warmer to be helping someone.

She then turned around and looked into his eyes and then she kissed him lightly then he deepened it let all his feelings out and she was doing it to comfort him but she couldn't help but deepen it herself not know why but then the stopped and pulled away, with Draco quickly saying thank you.

Hermione grabbed his hand and then said get dressed, no boy friend of mine will go to the great hall like that for breakfast. Then she turned and went to have a shower and get dressed.

She felt a strange feeling in her stomach like she was going to be sick but she just thought it was because she was hungry and got ready.

She pulled on her robes and entered the common room and saw Draco staring into the flames she walked over to him and grabbed his hand and then walked out the portrait hole.

_Wow I can't believe how soft his hand is, I don't want to let go. He looks alright I guess nobody could tell that he had been crying ten minutes ago. I feel slightly sorry for him only slightly. _

_It's his entire fault that I care he is the one that is blackmailing me. God Hermione think of somebody else for once._

Draco was thinking the same thing about the way her hand felt so comforting just like when she was pressed against me this morning.

Then they entered the great hall to see everybody fall silent and then Hermione lead them over to the Slytherin table, Draco was shocked they didn't talk until they were close and she said, oh Draco did you see their faces, Ron and Harry.

_Especially Harry I know that he likes me why did she agree to this oh yeah her head girl position. Why did I go to the Slytherin table because Pansy is going to tear out my eyes if I go near Draco… um Malfoy damn. Who cares, because I don't?_

I sat there and Malfoy and I started talking still holding hands then I wriggled my hands away from his and he looked a bit weird, and then quickly went back to our conversation on how the day is so perfect except for lessons.

We were looking at our timetables and noticed we had potion, transfiguration and care of magical creatures together.

_Big surprise there we always have potions together couldn't we not, even thought Snape is gone and know we have some new teacher what's her name oh Yeh Professor Swift._

_Her last name is really different but it means fast so this should be fun. I was eating my toast when no other than Pansy Parkinson walked in and saw Draco and me together. Damn I mean Malfoy and me together._

Her face then went red form anger much like Ron's hair and then she stormed over and hit Malfoy and said what you doing with that mudblood bitch.

Malfoy just pretend to ignore her then said to me, so may I accompany you to your class Hermione my GIRLFRIEND, saying louder the word girlfriend so that nearly the whole school could hear. Then he turned and kissed my on the cheek and I then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

_I don't know why put I just wanted to get pansy back from hitting Malfoy after all he has been thought, what a pug-faced cow. He didn't deserve it, not like they had been dating. _

_Why did I kiss him thought to prove to the school we were together or to make Harry and Ron jealous?_

_They never saw my as a girl more like a guy with girl perspective never as a possible girlfriend. _

_Then Draco pulled away and lead my toward the dungeons, oh shit we had potions with Slytherin, great way to start the day huh. _

He spoke then and said, Hermione I mean granger why did you kiss me then he pulled me against a wall and held up my arms and moved closer to my face I whispered to him, because I can then I wriggled free and had a big smile on my face.

_Wow she really can kiss oh shit I can't believe pansy thought more of me than just sex. Like I could like her more than that she is so stupid that she could be the stupidest girl in the history of Hogwarts literally. _

_She walked into about a dozen walls on her first day here. I remember I was walking with Crabbe and Goyle and she was with some other girl I think it was actually Hermione, damn Granger._

_Maybe that's why she was upset were they actually friends before, I wonder. I will have to ask Granger yes I didn't say Hermione damn I just said it._

Draco then catches up to her and asks, on the first day who were you walking with when we were entering the hall I saw you with Pansy was it you?

Hermione would have never thought that he saw her she accidentally bumped into her and she apologised shock horror pansy apologised. Then they kept talking until she said she wasn't a pureblood.

Pansy walked away and said I don't need this trouble. She had sympathy in her eyes thought. I thought it as nothing and found someone else to walk with behind Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Wow Draco said he never thought Pansy had a nice bone in her body but she did leave her there, well it would have been hell if she was friends with her.

Then the bell rang and Draco noticed many whispers and then their teacher arrived their new teacher Professor Swift. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly but she seems a little nervous but ready to go and give it a try.

Automatically Hermione face lit up she seemed to recognised her in some way then Hermione screamed, Fran what are you doing here I didn't know you knew about magic.

The Professor Swift remarked with I didn't know you did I haven't seen you in a while after we moved. The she said something to Hermione that said who is he, he looks very attractive. Let's talk later okay honey.

Then she walked in side and told everybody to sit.

Then she walked around the room and started talking about the potion that we would be brewing tomorrow and then she said, today I will get to know your names, so everybody I wasn't you to make a potion that makes your name appear on your forehead then you can all get placed in alphabetical order from last names then I will mark the role go.

She handed us the ingredients and said work with the person opposite you which happen to be Granger.

She got up and got the ingredients, then I started to lit the fire and place the water in the cauldron, then she returned and we start to talk about random things.

The whole time I could tell that Ron and Harry were staring daggers into my back. I didn't tell granger because that would upset her and she is already agreeing to be y girlfriend and she kissed me too.

That reminded me to talk to Pot head later about his deed that has to be done.

Class went pretty quickly but it was hard to try and get in alphabetical order not because Granger had already memorised the role for potions many years ago so she took over and it was done in a minute.

I felt like an idiot letting Hermione choose the colour for the name mine had come out pink and hers came out black I think she stuffed up not.

She like the colour black she was telling me but she preferred other colours as well like orange and green especially purple that's her favourite oh course. Thankfully it's not pink, I detest the colour pink.

They then left the classroom were they departed but before she left he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she sprinted off towards the astronomy tower.

He didn't know what he was going to say to Harry but he knew where to find him. Harry often visited his mother's and father's grave but it wasn't really a grave but it was a memorial plank that they made for them in honour of their sons wishes after he defeated Voldermort.

So Draco left the common room without granger and made his way to were the herblogy class were Harry was walking past.

Draco then made his way up to Harry to find that Harry wasn't alone he was with Hermione.


	4. Author's Note

Away for awhile see ya soon write later

Okay

Verdi

P.S. I need at least 10 reviews or no chapter he he


End file.
